


Blood Fueled

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Hand Job, M/M, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited love to requited love, arranged marriage of sorts, bonding/mating elements, dark themes, eventual full smut, mentions of blood drinking, nekoma clan, phoenix daichi, police officer daichi, police officer taketora, some violence, vampire kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: When Taketora finally made it to Tokyo he was pumped up and ready for action, the thrill of danger humming in his veins. Partnered with Sawamura Daichi, a veteran of his division even at such a young age, Taketora is ready to take on whatever the dredges of the city can throw at him. Well, he's about to get thrown about a bit himself...
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Blood Fueled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RarePairGremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Bee, I am your Secret Santa, ho ho ho! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this and I know it's a little odd starting with Taketora but this story does center around KuroDai and since I know you enjoy multiple (and often very rare) pairings, I didn't think you'd mind if I took some liberty with adding another main pairing (eventual, as this is pre-confession for ToraKen). 
> 
> Thanks for always being there for me to let me be a real person and not just my screen name. I truly appreciate your friendship and hope you are able to have a wonderful Christmas and an exceptionally happy new year!
> 
> Edited: considering the nature of this story, violence does apply. I don’t know that it will be graphic enough to mark the story as such but if that changes I’ll change accordingly.

When Yamamoto’s transfer to the big city finally came through, he was ecstatic. _Finally,_ he thought, _I’ll see some real action!_ At the time, he had no idea how right he was and the phrase ‘be careful what you wish for’, as stupid as it always sounded to him, would come back to haunt him. Because sometimes whoever ‘they’ were who said whatever they said knew what they were talking about. 

He’d also heard it takes all kinds to make a world and he was the kind who looked for trouble. Somewhere along the way, he met a man who encouraged him to take his talent for finding it and using it for good, to make a positive impact. So after high school, he joined the academy, shot to near the top of the class and almost immediately worked to get placed in the grit. And he landed in the cream of the nefarious crop; inner-city Tokyo. 

“You’re an interesting character, Yamamoto,” Sawamura said as they suited up for the night. He was a bit shorter than Yamamoto but built like a brick house. With a broad chest, thick thighs and biceps Yamamoto envied, he looked like he meant business. Even in the short time he'd been there, he caught on that nearly everyone within the precinct respected the hell out of him. He had a commanding presence, a 'get-shit-done' attitude that permeated to the people around him. Yamamoto knew he could learn a lot from him.

He turned his eyes to his superior officer and partner, curious at his comment. “Uh, thank you?” he said, unsure if it was a compliment. He appreciated praise but wasn’t sure how to take the remark. 

Sawamura chuckled, the sound warm and friendly, relaxing some of the tension in Yamamoto’s chest. “I just meant, nearly any cop who can, gets transferred _out_ of this district, while you begged to be assigned to it.” 

“I wanna be where the action is,” Yamamoto replied simply, readjusting the strap of his utility belt. “Besides, you say everyone’s trying to get out, but you’re still here.” 

“Someone’s gotta keep the monsters in line,” Sawamura said with a grin and despite Yamamoto’s difficulty of reading people, he saw something behind that look. Something that scared him. 

So, of course, he postured, puffing out his bulletproof covered chest, prodding it with his thumb. “They just better watch out, now that _I’m_ on their block!” 

Sawamura chuckled again, patting his shoulder. “We’ll see kid, if nothing else, they’ll appreciate your spirit." It wouldn't take long for him to learn exactly what Sawamura meant. "And we cover a lot more than a block, so let's get to it.” 

A few weeks into Yamamoto’s new beat, they were called to a house on a complaint of noise, something about screaming and then deathly silence. By the time they arrived, it seemed like whatever had gone down was over with… very messily. The abandoned house was still, but all the signs of a knockdown, drag-out fight were there; broken glass, splintered wood, a few holes in the walls. What wasn’t there, and what should have been with the amount of blood coloring the walls, were bodies; or at least one. 

“Shit, what the hell happened?” Yamamoto asked in a hushed whisper, mind whirling. 

Looking at Sawamura, he found his lips pursed, his brow furrowed deeply. “Come on,” he said and Yamamoto followed without question, eyebrows rising when he heard his superior officer call in that all was clear. 

“Clear?! Sawamura-san, that—”

“I know what I’m talking about,” he snapped. Yamamoto had spent enough time around him to know if he were snapping, things weren’t good and he should just be quiet, so he shut up. 

Sawamura stomped to the car, Yamamoto following and barely getting his door shut before Sawamura punched the gas, guiding the car out of the ghetto straight towards the posh, uphill swank. Yamamoto wanted to ask what the hell that trash hole had to do with what he presumed was a neighborhood full of pretentious assholes, but he didn’t. Sawamura was tense the entire drive, clutching the steering wheel and Yamamoto wondered whose neck he was imagining in its place. 

Parking next to what Yamamoto could only describe as a mansion, Sawamura jerked the car to a stop, throwing it into park. He got out and the rookie followed, curious when he went to the trunk, popping it open. When Yamamoto looked in, all he could see was the usual fare: shotgun and bullets secured, spare tire, tire jack and iron. “I didn’t want to have to show you this yet but I have to move now,” Sawamura muttered. 

From under his shirt, he drew out a key. Removing it from around his neck, he stuck it into a keyhole Yamamoto would have never known was in the top of the trunk lid if he hadn’t watched him use it. There was a click and then the whole thing opened revealing an array of weapons and items that were most definitely _not_ department issued. 

“Holy shit, Sawamura, what the fuck?” he exclaimed. 

He ignored the outburst and grabbed what looked like a long knife made of silver, a glass container of water, two necklaces and a fucking _crossbow_. Turning to Yamamoto, he extended the silver blade, handle first. “Guns don’t work on them, not unless you have silver bullets and those fuckers are unreliable and _expensive_. If trouble starts, this will cut through a neck like butter. Easier than aiming for the heart.”

Yamamoto held up his hands, spluttering, “Hey, what the hell man? If this is a gag, it’s a bit extreme, don't cha think?”

“Do I look like I’m fucking joking?” 

No, no he did not. Sawamura was standing in front of him, crossbow in hand, crucifix around his neck and _holy water_ clipped to his belt. Yamamoto may have been slow on the uptake for some things but this… this was pretty damn clear. 

“We’re hunting vampires?” he asked, finally taking the blade. 

“Not much of a hunt when I can walk up to their front door,” Sawamura said. He secured the trunk and replaced the key to its hiding place on his person. Taking a deep breath, he started walking up the long winding path to the front door of the massive house. “And it’s not a hunt, I’m just here to ask some questions. For now.”

Yamamoto couldn’t believe there weren’t gates to keep people out but when he considered that whatever lived here probably _wanted_ people to come closer, it made him shiver and, despite Sawamura’s advice, his hand strayed to his gun. Maybe it wouldn’t kill one of these bastards, but surely it could slow them down, right?

“They’ll laugh at you, then probably snap your neck, if you shoot anyone, so please, keep that holstered.” 

Yamamoto’s hand moved to the crucifix instead. 

They reached the door and Sawamura, to Yamamoto’s great surprise, reached his hand up, lifting a large cat-faced knocker and letting it drop; he’d imagined a much more abrupt entry given the severity of Sawamura’s manner. There was the resonance of impacted metal, a pause of silence, then the click of a latch. The door slowly opened and before them stood a tall brown-haired man, his eyebrows raising when he saw who was on his doorstep. 

Before he could say anything, Sawamura spoke, “I need to talk to Kuroo, _now_.” His tone left no room for argument or protest, so without a word the guy nodded, opening the door wider. 

“Are those really necessary, Sawamura-san?” he asked as he walked ahead of them.

“Not sure yet, Kai, depends on what Kuroo’s answers are to my questions.” 

“Ok but you know he’s not gonna want an _audience_ when he sees you,” Kai replied, acknowledging Yamamoto’s presence. “Trust begets trust, you know.” He paused, poorly hiding a grin when he added, “And it’s been a while since you were last here. Kuroo’s been complaining.”

Sawamura narrowed his eyes. “He always complains.” He cast a glance around the main hall and Yamamoto followed his gaze. It was dim, the chandelier overhead casting a very faint glow in the room, but it was enough that he could see they weren’t alone. There were two others sitting on the couch across the room, one with blonde hair that could use a touch-up and one with silver hair and bright green eyes whose glow Yamamoto would have attributed to a trick of light if he didn’t know any better.

By the time he looked back to Sawamura, he and Kai were having a silent conversation through locked eyes. Finally, Kai nodded with a sigh. “Lev,” he called and the green-eyed male looked at him for a second before turning his attention back to Yamamoto. “Go to your room.” 

“Awww, come on Kai-san! I never get the new ones!” 

“Enough! Go!” 

If the snarl Lev let out wasn’t proof enough of his inhuman essence, his leaping to the fucking second story walk-way like a damn grasshopper certainly gave confirmation of the fact. 

Both Kai and Sawamura rolled their eyes before Sawamura directed his attention to Yamamoto. “I’ll be back soon, stay here. Don’t worry, Kozume-san has good control.”

“Control?” Yamamoto echoed but he was already moving away down the hall and around a corner leaving him in the room with the other vampire. 

Yamamoto supposed he should consider it odd how easily he just accepted their existence, but what choice did he have? Left alone with his thoughts, he did consider it off-kilter that Sawamura had brought him at all. How easy would it have been to drop him off somewhere, to come up with some bullshit excuse? It made him uneasy, that he’d been in such a rush to get here after seeing the scene. Uneasy and confused, because if he thought this Kuroo and his… coven? Pack? What did vampires en mass refer to themselves as? He shook his head. It didn’t matter. The fact was if Sawamura believed they were responsible for that bloodbath or maybe knew who was… why come here just the two of them? Why leave Yamamoto alone?

“You can sit down.” 

The voice, soft as it was, seemed loud in the cavernous silence of the room and Yamamoto jumped, brandishing the blade before he could think better of it. Kozume-san made no move himself, just kept his eyes down, his face illuminated by what Yamamoto could now see was a PSP or something similar in his hands. 

Slowly, he lowered the weapon. He considered staying right where he was but he had no idea how long Sawamura would take and it probably wasn’t a good idea to refuse the hospitality. Before he could move again, there was a click and a sudden wave of light illuminated his portion of the room. The gesture, small as it was, did help him feel a bit better. 

Until he saw the vampire grab a glass full of red liquid and place it to his lips. 

“Is that blood?” he asked before he could stop himself. 

Those golden eyes flicked up from the screen, blinking slowly as he lowered the glass. “Would you believe me if I said no?” 

Yamamoto laughed, much too loudly, the sound echoing around the room, but the reality of the situation somehow came into screaming technicolor clarity when he saw that thick, crimson beverage. “Ha, ha, ha! I, uh, no, I wouldn’t.” 

“Why ask a question you already know the answer to, then?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

Yamamoto had to look away when he raised the glass to his lips again. He just couldn’t watch and hoped Sawamura wouldn’t be much longer. 

“If you’re uncomfortable, I can drink later,” Kozume-san offered quietly. 

“Really? I mean, uh, that’s nice of you but…” 

“Just sit down. You’re making _me_ nervous and Sawamura is probably going to be a while.” 

Yamamoto couldn’t understand his tone of resignedness but he sat anyway, a part of him feeling guilty for having disrupted the vampire’s meal when he was being so, not exactly friendly, but at the very least hospitable. The silence was broken again by the bleeps and whirls from his game but Yamamoto just couldn’t stay quiet, nerves getting the better of him. “So, um, Kozume-san, how long… that is… I was wondering…” he stopped. Was it rude to ask how long someone had been a vampire?

Kozume-san sighed, pausing his game. “Small talk is overrated. I’m nearly two hundred years old, I was turned by Kuro and yes, I bite, but only when someone wants me to.” 

Well ok then.

* * *

Daichi’s pulse pounded in his temple as he and Kai made their way to Kuroo’s chambers. He rubbed the side of his arm; his familiar was jumpy which made _him_ jumpy. 

“So, what brings you to our humble abode tonight, Sawamura-san?” Kai asked at his side, his voice joining in the slight echo of Daichi’s footsteps. Kai’s were silent, as usual, his body moving as though gliding and not walking, a fact that still unnerved Daichi even after all this time. 

“I told you, I have some questions for Kuroo.” 

“Yes, but you failed to elaborate on what they are regarding.” 

Daichi flicked his gaze to Kai’s face, ignoring the stab of anxiety in his chest. Even with his arrangement with the clan, things were still tense since the last dust-up and his showing up unannounced with fire in his eyes so to speak was not helping the situation. Still, he had a job to do, technically _two_ jobs what with his duality, and it was starting to wear his nerves thin. And he’d left his partner, a rookie to boot, in the main hall of the nest. Alone. 

A dumb move. 

“On second thought, I’m gonna bring Yamamoto in with me,” he said, spinning on his heel to head back the way they’d just come. He knew his heart was beating too fast, betraying his nerves to any vampire within a few feet (probably farther), but he had to get back. 

“I don’t think so,” a cool voice spoke from the shadows making Daichi jump despite his best effort. Up went the crossbow pointed to where he thought the voice had come from but the echo made it difficult to track. 

His arm thrummed with tension, his familiar screeching in his head to let him out. “No,” he hissed back. If those two got into it, then they’d really be in trouble. 

From somewhere behind him, Daichi thought he heard Kai let out a resigned sigh but he couldn’t be sure, his ears on high alert to track anything approaching him. 

Not that it mattered. Even with his heightened abilities, he still couldn’t move faster than a vampire, a fact Kuroo frequently used against and gloated over him. 

Like now, when the crossbow was wrenched from his grasp, making him hiss in pain as the trigger guard caught his finger. The next moment he found himself pushed up against the wall, a cold breath breezing over his neck to join the pressure of the frigid hand holding him in place, making him tense all over. 

“Do we really need to go through this every time?” Kuroo’s voice practically cooed in his ear. “We both know it’s pointless.”

“The point is,” Daichi ground through gritted teeth, “you don’t own me, no matter what our family history says.” 

Kuroo clicked his tongue, pulling back to stare his bright silver eyes into Daichi’s flaring red and gold. “Careful darling, you’re in _my_ house now.” 

“Because you said to come here anytime I wanted,” Daichi reminded him. 

Kuroo hummed, the thumb of his hand gripping Daichi’s throat trailing up and down the side of it, drawing goosebumps to the surface of his skin. “I said to come here when you _wanted_ , not when you were compelled by… something else.”

They stared at each other for a moment more before Kai cleared his throat. “Well, now that I see you have everything _in hand_ , I’ll take my leave.” 

Daichi scowled as Kuroo snickered at the remark. “Take that little toy with you, if you would Kai, not that I understand why he brings it.” He leaned in, lips ghosting over Daichi’s. “We both know that’s not where your true power lies if you would only accept it.” 

“And you really want me to do that? After what I did? I can’t. I _won’t_.” 

Kuroo’s brow furrowed but he didn’t push further. Instead, he closed the scant distance between his and Daichi’s lips, pressing an unexpectedly chaste kiss to them. Daichi flinched at the cold and Kuroo pouted as he pulled back. “I wish I knew what to do so you would trust me, Sawamura.” His grip was still firm enough to keep Daichi in place but there was a new gentleness in his voice, a softness in his gaze as the glow receded leaving dark grey in place of flashing steel.

“I don’t trust easily Kuroo.”

“I know but I would have thought by now—”

“Well, you thought wrong. Now,” he pushed against the vampire’s chest, his heart giving an erratic beat to feel the lack of one against his hand, “I do need to talk to you.” 

Kuroo’s pout became more pronounced and Daichi wondered anew at his willingness to show this side of himself to Daichi. Not that he could _do_ much with it, except be annoyed because really, who at three or four hundred years old still pouted? Maybe he thought it was cute? Regardless, he finally moved away, allowing Daichi some space to breathe, literally and figuratively. 

“Keep in mind, if you would, that not all of us can survive without oxygen,” he snipped, rubbing at his neck. He would probably have marks, again. 

“You were fine and you know it,” Kuroo replied, tone dry as he turned his back on Daichi, heading to the door of his chambers. It opened noiselessly and he gestured for Daichi to enter the darkened room. 

He did, just to prove the point he wasn’t scared to do so, but was glad when Kuroo snapped his fingers allowing a flood of light, gentle in hue but no less effective, to illuminate the room. He would have preferred to use Kuroo’s “office” but at least he was willing to talk to him without any more fuss. 

“I’ll have you know, I haven’t fed properly since your last visit,” Kuroo said as he removed his long coat, hanging it on a nearby hook. 

Or not. Daichi sighed, crossing his arms and fixing the moody vampire with a firm glare. “If that’s true, how the hell are you so strong? I mean, I _could_ have gotten out of your grasp—”

“—then why didn’t you?”

Daichi stopped, fingernails digging into his own biceps. “I told you why,” he said quietly, “I don’t want to use him. It’s too dangerous.”

“For you, or me? Cause that sounds like you _care_ about me, S’mura, despite your claims to the contrary.” 

“For everyone!” Daichi snapped, clenching his jaw. Fists now at his sides, he worked to control his temper. He didn’t have time for this back and forth with a temperamental vampire, he had to get answers. “I’ll get right to the point, Kuroo. Was your clan responsible for the bloodbath in the shit tank?”

Kuroo didn’t reply right away, loosening first the buttons of his cuffs and then the knot of his tie. Daichi never understood why he dressed so formal even while just at home but Kuroo was Kuroo and sometimes there was just no accounting for his behavior. “So that’s why you smell like that,” he murmured. 

Daichi’s eyes widened. “You can smell it? I was barely in the room five minutes and didn’t touch any of the mess!” 

Kuroo took a seat on the bed, his calm demeanor more unnerving than his teasing, irritating one. “We’re bonded, _Daichi_ , my sensitivity when it comes to you is rather… intense.” 

Eyes rolling to the ceiling as he took in a deep breath, Daichi aimed for calming but hit more closely to exasperation. Hadn’t they been over this a hundred, a _thousand_ times? He remained silent, waiting for the drumming in his head to recede so he could think. It took a few moments, but he managed _not_ to snap as he said, “Kuroo, you know how I feel about that.” He paused to let it sink in then went on when the vampire didn’t reply, “Answer my question.”

Kuroo shook his head. “I don’t know how many times I have to say it, Nekoma doesn’t… butcher people. We have arrangements, there’s no need for it.”

“And yet the house is in _your_ territory. Not to mention, but I will, a year ago—”

“That wasn’t us and you know it!” Kuroo roared springing to his feet so fast Daichi’s breath caught in his throat. 

Tension formed like a thick mass between them as they stared one another down, Kuroo furious and Daichi trying not to let fear overtake him. He may have been strong and Kuroo may not have been at full capacity, but a true fight between them would not end well, especially if Daichi lost control.

He swallowed against the dryness of his throat, clearing it once but before he could speak Kuroo was on him again, his arms around him, long fingers tipped with sharp claws digging into the muscles of his back and neck, his eyes boring into Daichi’s.

Daichi’s hands gripped Kuroo’s arms, willing himself to fight against his hold, both physical and mental, but he could feel himself growing weaker, his mind screaming against the spell Kuroo was weaving. “Stop… stop this,” he said, voice feeble in his ears. 

“I’m not doing anything, Daichi, not really.” Kuroo leaned in, taking in a deep breath and sighing out in near ecstasy. “You smell so good… so sweet…” 

“Bullshit, you’re doing that mesmerizing thing… making me give in when I don’t want to,” Daichi argued back, still feeling woozy. 

“I promise, I’m not.” Kuroo pulled back, the tension in his muscles betraying the effort it took him to move away. He loosened his grip, allowing Daichi the ability to move back but unexpectedly he didn’t. Kuroo’s hands, cold as ice, cupped Daichi’s face, his eyes sad and earnest as he said, “I know you don’t trust me… but I need you, Daichi. I’m… I don’t know what else to say to explain it that I haven’t already said, or tried to say when you were willing to listen.” He leaned in again and Daichi’s grip against his arms became white-knuckled. “I won’t hurt you, please… let me feed, I need it. I need my _mate_.” 

Daichi’s heart pounded hard at that, his eyelids fluttering closed despite his best effort to keep them open. He drew in a shaky long breath, his mind a fuzzy whirl of contradiction and conflict; what was happening to him? 

He’d fed Kuroo before, yes, but that had been under a sort of duress of necessity, and he hadn’t known what that meant at the time.

After, when he’d told him that as bonded mates Kuroo could only glean a minimal amount of sustainability from other’s blood besides Daichi’s, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. It was only when Kuroo nearly died—for the second and final time—did he understand it wasn’t a lie. 

So he’d provide blood from time to time, but only allowed Kuroo to feed from him via a direct line and monitored by a neutral party. He hadn’t let him sink his teeth into his flesh since that first and only time. 

Why did he _want_ to now? Despite his claims to the contrary, Daichi still couldn’t help thinking it had something to with Kuroo’s vampiric abilities, honed in the passage of centuries, to manipulate his victims to his will. 

Assuming Kuroo actually ever did that. 

It solidified Daichi’s conviction that it was just plain stupid for him to have allowed himself not only to be in Kuroo’s presence alone but in his bedchamber. Who knew what else had been affecting him since he walked in and the door had shut and _latched_ behind him? 

“Daichi… please…” 

Kuroo’s voice speaking his name so soft and desperate did unfair things to his heart, a pain stabbing in that hadn’t been there before. He had to get out of there. But he couldn’t move, didn’t _want_ to move, out of Kuroo’s embrace. 

“Tell me why,” he said instead.

“Why what?”

“Why me? Why did you choose me?” Daichi forced his eyes open to meet Kuroo’s. 

“I didn’t, our fathers did,” Kuroo replied, still holding his face, still waiting for him to comply with his wishes. “But I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Why?”

“Your soul calls to mine,” Kuroo said, his voice quiet against the side of Daichi’s throat. 

“You don’t have a soul… right?” 

“For you, I do.” 

Daichi gasped at the brush of Kuroo’s lips against his skin, unable to keep from arching into his hold. 

“Daichi—”

“—yes. I… yes, you can… Tetsurou.”

A deep rumble resembling a growl mixed with a satisfied hum sounded in Kuroo’s chest as he opened his mouth, suckling the skin of Daichi’s neck, the grip he had of his jacket no longer faint, claws tearing the fabric. 

“Tetsurou,” Daichi sighed, clutching tightly to his shirt, the cloth bunching in his grip, his anxiety palpable. 

“Just a little sting, darling.” And then Kuroo’s fangs punctured Daichi’s flesh and sank into his veins, his lips sucking first lightly and then with increased pressure.

It hurt, but not terribly and when Kuroo’s cold hand snuck under the hem of his shirt, Daichi momentarily forgot the pain, arching into his touch, working to draw them closer together before he knew he was moving. 

“Ah! Kuroo… what…” His words fell away to a moan, head tipping further back as unexpected pleasure washed over him, further numbing the pain of the vampire’s drinking. 

Kuroo stopped long enough to whisper harshly, “Just making it good for you, too, let me take care of you.” 

Overwhelmed, Daichi nodded, dimly aware of the feeling of warm liquid flowing down his neck to his chest, soaking his shirt. In the next moment, his world really spun as Kuroo whipped them to the bed, his body over but not crushing Daichi to the mattress as he continued to drink. 

“...uro… Kuroo, not so much,” Daichi gasped, weakly pushing against his shoulder. 

“Shit. Sorry darling,” Kuroo groaned, licking over the wounds drawing further shivers from Daichi. 

“Please,” Daichi sighed, unaware of what he was even asking for just knowing he was very needful of _something_ , something he knew instinctively only Kuroo could give him. 

He felt Kuroo’s smirk against his skin. “I can give you more, Daichi, more pleasure, if you want me to.” 

Daichi couldn’t speak, could only nod, and it was when Kuroo kissed him again that the taste of his own blood snapped him back to a further lucid state. He reached up, gripping that messy hair and tugging hard, biting Kuroo’s bottom lip, their tongues dueling.

“Finally… _finally_ …” Kuroo gasped into Daichi’s mouth, his hands running over every inch of his body he could reach. “I’ve waited so long, wanted you so much.”

Daichi’s brow furrowed as he squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth sealing over Kuroo’s just to get him to shut up. He didn’t know why but hearing that hurt. 

“Just touch me, Kuroo,” he growled. 

“With absolute and unequivocal _pleasure_ ,” Kuroo practically purred, plunging his hand beneath Daichi’s beltline. 

He wrapped his hand around his cock, drawing a hiss from Daichi’s lips. “Fuck, you’re freezing!”

“Mmmm… guess you’ll just have to be hot enough for both of us,” Kuroo quipped, nipping at his jawline as he pumped him quick and fast. 

The friction was rough and a bit ragged but Daichi didn’t want to stop to ask for lube. The more he came back to himself mentally, the more he just wanted to come and get out of there. Yamamoto was probably worried about him and—

“Focus here darling, if you please, I’d like our first time to be a little more special, if you don’t mind.”

Daichi moaned and bucked up into the pressure surrounding his cock. Kuroo’s hand may have been ice cold but the friction was hot and he was so wound up by now he doubted it would take much more to get him over the edge. 

Kuroo’s free hand slid across his brow, down his jawline to his chin which he gripped and turned Daichi’s head. “Look at me, Daichi,” he commanded and Daichi opened his eyes without hesitation. 

They locked gazes, Kuroo’s unexpectedly warm despite the coolness of his eye color, and Daichi couldn’t look away, stunned for the first time at how truly _beautiful_ Kuroo was.

“Tetsurou,” he whispered, barely aware he’d spoken. 

“Daichi,” came the soft reply and then he leaned down, kissing him with a gentleness that contrasted the fervent pumping of his fist over Daichi’s cock. He twisted his wrist and that was it for Daichi, his cum spilling out and over Kuroo’s hand, staining his pants. 

His whole body shook, his eyelids getting heavy again. “I… I have to go…” He yawned, eyes closing. 

He felt the press of lips against his temple. “You’re a mess, you need a bath and food and sleep. You’ll be safe here.” 

“Yamamoto—”

“Kenma will look after him. Just relax. That’s right, close your eyes.” 

Daichi gave into unconsciousness, unaware of Kuroo’s voice speaking low in his ear. He could hear the words but not make them out and considered whatever it was probably wasn’t that important anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I have plans to continue and I do apologize for leaving this on a cliffhanger but I hope it was still enjoyable for you! :D


End file.
